


don't let me down [or do it slowly]

by heismysoulmate



Series: wait for it [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Hamilton, Iwaizumi is dense and stupid, Living Together, M/M, but we love him anyway, inspired by the song, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: Love doesn't discriminateBetween the sinnersAnd the saintsIt takes and it takes and it takesAnd we keep loving anywayWe laugh and we cryAnd we breakAnd we make our mistakesAnd if there's a reason I'm by her sideWhen so many have triedThen I'm willing to wait for itI'm willing to wait for it





	don't let me down [or do it slowly]

Iwaizumi would never call himself an angel. Even when he was a kid, the great time of childhood, when everyone were called 'little angels' by their parents, or other adults. But not for him. He had problems with controlling his anger, and was getting in fights with other children a lot (not his fault that they were calling his mother names, and deserved this).

  
When he got older it only got worse. He wasn't using his fists as much, cause his stern features and glares were enough to scare most people away. But still, when needed, he could punch, and he would do it hard.

  
That's why most people were just avoiding him. Except one. The golden boy - Oikawa Tooru.

  
He was nothing like Iwaizumi. He had perfect grades, good looks, was the captain of the volleyball team, his parents had a lot of money, and everybody liked him.

  
That's why, when he sat across Iwaizumi during lunch, and smiled at him, throwing cheerfully "Hi." Iwaizumi didn't react at first. He was looking at him with eyes wide open, as if he was some species for another planet.

  
Boy ignored his shock, and started unpacking his meal in silence.

  
"What do you want?" Iwaizumi asked finally, scowling. It was better to get rid of him fast.

  
"Eat my lunch?" Oikawa asked, still unimpressed. "You're Iwaizumi, right?"

  
"When I say I'm not, you're gonna go?"

  
Oikawa laughed, showing the row of white teeth and Iwaizumi wanted to punch them, but at the same time he couldn't argue the fact that it sounded nice.

  
"Listen Iwa-chan..."

  
"Don't call me that!" Hajime barked.

  
"The thing is," boy continued, still ignoring vein that was pulsing rapidly on Iwiazumi's neck. "That it is calm here. No one ever comes to this table when you sit here, and I want some break from all the noise that other people make."

  
Iwaizumi didn't know what to tell at that, because it sounded reasonable, so he simply didn't say anything. He just ate in silence, trying to be the most intimidating as he could, in hope that the boy would just go and look for peace somewhere else.

  
It didn't work, because Oikawa came back the next day, the day after that, and the next one. He just kept coming back despite all Iwaizumi's efforts to scare him off, and he was still smiling, and calling him "Iwa-chan" and being the most annoying human being Hajime ever met.

  
And surprisingly, after a week he didn't even mind. He got used to all his antics, and even if not willingly he started to let himself be dragged into conversations. He didn't pay it much mind, just kinda let it happen, sure that sooner or later Oikawa will just leave and come back to his friends. And the thought stung a little, but it was nothing Iwaizumi couldn't deal with.

  
At least that was what he thought. Because just a few days later Oikawa asked if he wanted to meet outside the school.

  
"We could go to the cinema. There's this new movie that I really want to see."

  
"And what, all your fangirls are busy?" Iwaizumi snorted, and this caused Tooru's smile to falter. It was fast back in place, but this little moment of insecurity didn't escape Iwaizumi's wary eyes.

  
"I'd just rather go with you, but sure, I can ask one of them." Despite cheerful voice there was something in the way he was fidgeting with his hands under the table... Was he always so easy to read or Iwaizumi started becoming some Oikawa Tooru expert?

  
He shrugged at that.

  
"We can go if you want to, it's not like I have something better to do."

  
He was sure that Oikawa's eyes sparkled at that.

  
And so they started meeting outside the school. But the biggest surprise to Iwaizumi came when he was first invited to Oikawa's house. The invitation was surprising enough, because he was never invited to anyone's house, but what he saw when he got there... he wasn't expecting. Like, he knew Oikawa was a nerd, they've known each other for a little more than a month now, so boy mentioned something once or twice. But when he saw school's golden boy in alien printed t-shirt, with messy hair and glasses on his nose... deep down he thought it was funny and he should start laughing, but he was just standing, staring at him.

  
"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured, letting him in and was that a blush? It was cute. He was cute. But as soon as Iwaizumi realized what he was thinking he mentally slapped himself in the face. He wasn't going down this road.

  
But Iwaizumi started discovering a completely new side of Oikawa, the one that the latter was showing only when it was the two of them. The 100% adorable nerd, with bad puns, expressive face and no restrictions to personal space.

  
One day when they were sitting arm to arm on Oikawa's bed, watching some stupid alien movie, Tooru suddenly turned to Hajime and said:

  
"I really like spending time with you."

  
And Iwaizumi looked in those deep, chocolate eyes and he just wanted to kiss him so badly, that he felt like he was out of breath. There was something in them... as if Tooru was waiting for something.

  
He didn't know how he found the strength to look away and grumble: "Good, cause if you didn't, I would think that you're doing it only to make fun of me afterwards with your friends."

  
"What?" Oikawa sounded offended, and Iwaizumi thought it was safe to look at him again. "I would never, Iwa..."

  
"Shittykawa, I was joking."

  
"That wasn't funny." Oikawa pouted, and God, why he was so cute all the time?

  
"Like all of your jokes."

  
"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

  
But it was how they were. Completely opposites, always bickering, but when Oikawa was in trouble or struggling with something, Iwaizumi was the first one who would notice and do everything he could to help. Because he grew to care about this brown hair boy who wasn't as perfect as he presented himself, but for Hajime he was perfect enough how he really was. And on the other hand, if Iwa couldn't deal with something Tooru always knew what to tell to calm him, even if just a little, and always would have a little first aid kit with him to help Iwaizumi after he would get in a fight.

  
And soon Iwaizumi understood that he was doomed. Because he couldn't imagine his life without Oikawa anymore. The realization hit him one Friday afternoon, when he was sitting in his room and when dread started to sit in he heard a knock on the front door.

  
When he opened and saw Oikawa's pale face he knew something was wrong.

  
"Can I come in?" He asked, with a fake smile.

  
"What's going on?" Iwaizumi asked, when they were seated in his room.

  
"What, I can't come to see my friend without a reason?"

  
"Cut the crap, Shittykawa, I know something is wrong."

  
Oikawa's smile fell. He pulled his knees under his chin, and started talking so quiet that Iwaizumi barely heard him.

  
"I talked with my parents. They want me to go to the university in Tokyo. And yeah, I thought about it too, but schools are so good there, and I'm not sure if I can make it. But they looked so sure... They were so sure that I'm gonna go to some fancy school without a problem, Iwa-chan. And what if I can't make it? They are gonna be so disappointed. But the spring tournament is coming and I need to practice. I keep my grades average, but it won't be enough to go to Tokyo." At that point Oikawa suddenly stood up and started going around the room. "But every free time I have I spend on practice, and I'm not gonna give up on volleyball, but if I want to study more it's either that or giving up on sleeping. And I can't disappoint my parents, but I also can't disappoint my team. I don't know what to do. But I just can't." His hands were shaking.

  
"Oikawa," Iwaizumi's voice was softer than ever before. He also stood up, and took one of Tooru's hands, which caused the boy to stop, but he was still shaking, and looking at the ground. "You wouldn't disappoint anyone. Your parents would be proud of you no matter what. But the thing is, that I know you can do it. You're probably gonna get some crazy sport scholarship, the schools are gonna fight for you. And your grades were always above average. Hey, look at me."

  
Oikawa raised his gaze, and tears in his eyes made them shiny, almost as if he was holding the whole galaxies in them.

  
"You can do this, because you're the most hardworking person I've ever known and if you want something you're gonna get it." One single tear run down Oikawa's cheek and Iwaizumi used his free hand to wipe it. "You can do anything, Tooru."

  
And before he had a chance to think better about what the fuck he was doing, he leaned in and kissed him. His lips were dry and warm, but Iwaizumi thought that kissing him was the best thing he ever did.

  
Wait... he was kissing him?!

  
Suddenly he came back to his mind, and realized what he had done. He tried to move away, thinking about some explanation, but that's when Oikawa put a hand on his nape and started kissing him back. He was pushing on Iwaizumi's lips making him forget about breathing. Hajime became hyperaware, bringing Oikawa closer to himself.

  
When they parted Iwazumi was out of breath and his head was spinning.

  
"What was that?" He asked after a moment.

  
Oikawa blinked a few times.

  
"What do you mean? You're the one who kissed me first."

  
"I know but... You kissed me back. Like... You like me back?" It was meant to be a sentence, but anxiety hit him and it came out more like a question.

  
"Of course I like you. Why do you think I really sat with you that day? And I didn't have any girlfriend ever since?"

  
Iwaizumi shrugged.

  
"Coincidence?"

  
"God, Hajime, you're so dense." Oikawa slapped himself in the forehead, but Iwaizumi felt a sudden rush.

  
"Say that again," he whispered.

  
"That you're dense?"

  
Iwaizumi punched him lightly in the arm.

  
"Not that!"

  
"Then... Oh!" Knowing smirk appeared on Oikawa's face, and he knew he was gonna regret it. "You want me to call your name?"

  
Iwaizumi didn't answer, only his cheeks became red.

  
Oikawa tilted his head.

  
"Hm, you need to tell me what exactly do you want. I can't read your mind."

  
Iwaizumi cancelled everything what he ever said about Oikawa. He was the devil himself. And he wasn't going to play with him.

  
"Ugh, I don't want anything, just..."

  
"Hajime."

  
Did his name always sound so good?

  
"Hajime," Oikawa repeated, taking a step closer and again "Hajime" when he hid his face in the place where Iwaizumi's neck and chest were connected.

  
And in that moment he felt it dtronger than ever before, that he wanted nothing more than to protect this boy from everything bad in this world if he's letting him stay by his side. So he kissed the top of his head, and started wondering what's he gonna do in Tokyo.

 

One year later Iwaizumi was living with his boyfriend in Tokyo. Oikawa got to the good school, was studying astrophysics and playing volleyball, while he was working in the shop near their flat.

  
Perfect life, wasn't it?

  
Yeah, not exactly. It would be, if Tokyo wasn't so packed with people, his job wasn't shitty, and all his fights with Oikawa didn't take place. Because sure, they were arguing before, with their characters it was inevitable. But after their move it was only worse. He saw Oikawa cry more times than he ever wanted, and even if they always somehow managed to make up the fear that Tooru is gonna have enough and leave him one day was present somewhere in his consciousness all the time.

  
One of the worst things was that they weren't always about important matters. They could argue about not washed dishes, or start from something small and then it would increase. Just like two days ago.

  
"Can you turn off the TV?" Oikawa asked, raising gaze from his papers.

  
Iwaizumi shrugged and did what his boyfriend asked him to. There was nothing interesting in it anyway.

  
But he had to do something, and without any better idea he decided to clean a little. He wiped the dust and took all the dishes to the kitchen, and maybe he should open the window to ventilate the room a little?

  
"Seriously, Iwaizumi? I'm trying to study here." Oikawa looked at him, his lips in a tight line.

  
"And?"

  
"And could you stop going here and there making all kinds of noises?"

  
"Then what do you expect me to do? Just sit without making any sound? Or maybe I should even stop breathing, so I won't disturb you, your majesty?"

  
"Don't," Oikawa gritted his teeth.

  
"You can always go to another room, Oikawa," Iwaizumi shrugged.

  
"Cause you can't? Of course, I need to bend and make something to get us out of this situation."

  
"Don't be overdramatic," Hajime crossed his arms.

  
"But it's true! You can't talk with me so, we can't work it out, because your only arguments are your fists! Just like with that asshole last weekend!"

  
"You said it yourself, he was an asshole and he deserved this!" Iwaizumi didn't mean to start screaming, but he couldn't stay calm when Oikawa was raising his voice.

  
"But you send him to the hospital, for fucks sake!" Tooru stood up and faced his boyfriend. "Maybe you should just punch me too if that's the only thing you can do!"

  
There were tears in his eyes and Iwaizumi just couldn't take it. He tightened his fists and then left the room.

  
He was angry but also hurt. How could Oikawa say this? He knew Iwaiumi could never punch him, right? Even when they just met, and Tooru was nothing more than an annoying stranger to him Hajime never thought about seriously punching him. He couldn't bring himself to it even if he wanted to, and he didn't. He loved him and he would never hurt him. He should know it. So why did he say it?

  
Of course when they both calmed down Iwaizumi came back and apologized for everything. Oikawa was looking at him for the moment, his eyes analyzing. Then he just nodded and came back to his notes. But he didn't push Iwaizumi away when he hugged him from the back, and when they were falling asleep he whispered "I'm sorry too, Iwa-chan."

  
And Hajime calmed down a little, because everything was going back to normal. But it didn't stop the voice in the back of his head from whispering, that it was another fight, and maybe, if he really cared about Oikawa he should let him go.

  
But it also wasn't like they were arguing every week. After all they cared about each other, and were together not only out of habit.

  
There were days when Iwaizumi would come home, and instead of complaining that Oikawa didn't make their bed, would start a pillow fight that would end up as a cuddling session.

  
There were mornings when Iwaizumi would wake up to the empty bed, but to the smell of breakfast coming from kitchen and the sound of his boyfriend humming some happy tune.

  
They were nights when Iwaizumi was hugging sleeping figure of Tooru, thinking about how much he loved him and feeling almost as if it was too much.

  
So after all everything was good. Until...

  
"Can't you just do what I ask you to even once? It was just stupid laundry," Iwaizumi growled, feeling the headache arising.

  
"I forgot, happens. I'm gonna do it tomorrow," Oikawa shrugged.

  
"Tomorrow I can do it myself, just like I should have done from the beginning, because I apparently can't count on you."

  
"Sure, cause you're a big, bad man who can do everything by himself. If I'm such a burden maybe you should just get rid of me?"

  
And Iwaizumi had a hard day, his head was in pain, and he was so tired of everything, of those arguments, so without even thinking, he shouted the first thing that appeared in his head.

  
"Maybe I should!"

  
Oikawa's face was stern, but when Iwaizumi looked him in the eyes... he saw so much pain that he realized what exactly he just said.

  
"Great," Oikawa threw, and left the room. Five seconds later he heard a slam of the door.

  
What the hell have he done?

  
He have found Oikawa an hour later, at the station. He didn't take his jacket and was shivering a little.

  
"Oikawa," Iwaizumi kneeled next to the bench on which his boyfriend was sitting.

  
"Go away." His voice was ice cold, but he turned his face, so Hajime couldn't see his eyes.

  
"Please, come home."

  
"That's what I'm trying to do, train to Miyagi should be here soon."

  
Iwaizumi felt as if someone squeezed his heart in his hands. He did it. He completely destroyed their relationship.

  
"Come with me to our flat. We need to talk, please."

  
"Oh, you've told enough already," Oikawa's voice was drowning in sarcasm.

  
"I didn't mean it, I..."

  
"But you've said it!" Oikawa shouted and stood up.

  
Some people turned heads in their direction, but that was the time when the train arrived at the station. And Iwaizumi knew he fucked up. He fucked up bad and probably didn't have any chances to fix it. But he also knew he needs to try, and if Oikawa gets into that train then it's all lost. That's why he grabbed his hand, which was a bad move, because Oikawa immediately snached it back.

  
"Tooru, please, don't go. Let me explain. If you still want to go back after that, okay. I'll accept it. But I'm begging you, let me at least explain."

  
Maybe there was something in his eyes, or maybe he hit a soft spot, because Tooru squinted his eyes and, without a word, started going. Iwaizumi followed him.

  
They get to their flat surrounded by heavy silent. And just when the door closed, Oikawa raised an expecting brow as if saying "well? you wanted to talk".

  
Iwaizumi cleared his throat. Everything was happening so fast and unexpectedly, that he didn't have an idea what exactly he wanted to tell, but he needed to try.

  
"I don't know why I said what I've said. It was stupid. I wasn't thinking, and I just told the first random thing, but... I shouldn't. I should've never say this, because this is not how I feel. I would never get rid of you, you're important to me."

  
At that Oikawa snorted and murmured "You have a weird way of showing it." But Iwaizumi ignored it and continued.

  
"I'm stupid. I let my anger and exhaustion take better of me, and I said something I didn't really mean. And that's unforgivable. I know, I should control myself better, but I've always had troubles with it and... But I care about you. I'm idiot and I need you. I don't want this to end."

  
There was a moment of silence and Iwaizumi was looking down, on the floor and then...

  
"I'm gonna go pack my things."

  
Hajime yanked his head up and opened his mouth, but Oikawa was already heading to the bedroom. After all, he said he's gonna let him go if he wants to. But this didn't change the fact that he was standing still in the same spot, feeling like he was going to die.

  
He didn't know how many minutes passed, but when Tooru was back he wasn't looking at him. He only heard quiet "I just need time," and then he was gone.

  
He destroyed it. He destroyed everything.

  
Realization hit Iwaizumi so much that he fall to his knees, and warm tears started streaming down his face.

  
He hurt the love of his life, and now he was left alone.

  
But he said he needed time, right? These words were ringing in Iwaizumi's ears, because they could mean that there still was some kind of hope. And he was clinging to it.

  
During the next week this hope was what made him get out of the empty, cold bed, leave their quiet flat and go to work. But honestly it was all he could do. When he was at work he was busy, and he didn't have much time to think. But when he was coming back... He didn't know what to do. Without Oikawa he was lost. He wasn't even able to make dinner, because he was so distracted that he burned the rice, and when he finally managed to do something, he realized that, out of habit, he made two portions. It made him lose his appetite.

  
And when the weekend came? He wasn't even able to move from couch, where he slept, because bed was just too big. And Hajime knew that he needed to stop it. Act like an adult and get his shit together, but he just missed him so much.

  
That's when the front door opened, and just a few seconds later Oikawa appeared in their living room.

  
Hajime immediately sat up, surprised, with mouths open, looking at him in silence. He didn't see him entire week, and it was probably the longest since they met. Iwaizumi noticed that he looked tired. His hair weren't perfectly styled, and his eyes bags were bigger. And it was his fault.

  
"Hi," Oikawa started, when he realized that Iwaizumi isn't going to say anything first.

  
"Hi." ,Are you back?' is what he really wanted to say, but he was afraid of the answer.

  
"So, I had time to think." Iwaizumi was listening carefully to every word slipping from his mouth. "And beside that your apologies were a shit, because you didn't even really apologized... They seemed genuine."

  
Small piece of hope in Hajime's heart started growing.

  
"I didn't like your arguments, and you really shouldn't have said what you said. And yes, you need to work on controlling yourself, because I'm not here for you to take your frustration out on me after a hard day."

  
"I know, I'm sorry," Iwaizumi whispered, and he was sure Oikawa almost smiled.

  
"You are an idiot. But we can work on it. Cause you didn't change your mind? I can still come back?" He tried to sound all cool and collected, but there was a hint of anxiety in his voice.

  
Iwaizimi, on the other hand, felt like he lost his voice, so he only nodded.

  
"Okay, good. Because I missed you," he admitted, looking Hajime in the eyes.

  
"I missed you too."

  
"And you're not even gonna hug me? You sure you really missed me?"

  
"And can I?" He didn't know why his voice broke while saying this, but Oikawa's expression softened.

  
"You're my boyfriend, idiot. Of course you can hug me," he said, opening his arms.

  
Iwaizumi was next to him in no time. He was holding him close, feeling as if all anxiety of this week was leaving his body, because Oikawa was here, in his arms. He was feeling his warmth, and he probably could feel the beat of his heart too, if he wanted. And Iwaizumi was going to try his best to be a better boyfriend, because Oikawa deserved it. There were going to work on their problems and stay together, because they were meant to be together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ["Iwa-chan, are you crying?" Oikawa asked, feeling his body shaking.  
> "No, shut up." Yeah, he definitely was crying.  
> "Awww, so you really did miss me."]


End file.
